


Intentions

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn and Lucy have a visitor, but they have their own plans going on at the moment.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mks57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/gifts).



> I is for impregnation, the word that the lovely MKS57 got in my mind with the new chapter of her fanfiction.   
> I hope she's happy with this piece in return. XD

It was the sound of the doorbell ringing that made them stop and break the kiss.

Flynn shot a quick glance towards the door.

“Ignore it,” Lucy said.

He nodded and turned his attention back to her, hands on her thighs as he tried to get her closer to him, as if he could get any deeper inside, changing her angle a bit to help things happen.

Garcia kissed her once more, feeling her hands on his cheek and another one in the back of his neck, while her legs wrapped around his hips.

The doorbell rang again and he straight out ignored. 

He thrust into her hard, making the historian let out small noises. Then his lips went to her neck, biting. Lucy nails were living marks on his skin and got particularly deep as she felt herself on the edge.

There was a loud banging on the door and they paused.

“Lucy! I know you’re in there!” Amy’s voice yelled from outside.

“Shit” chuckled Garcia.

“Oh, God, I completely forgot!” the historian muttered.

He met her eyes, then gazed down between them, then back to him and nodded.

“We can finish”

“It won’t work if you’re not quiet after” Flynn reminded her.

“We’ll stall”

The ex NSA smirked and kissed her again, moving once more.

Once again the doorbell and then banging on the door. “LUCY PRESTON!”

“I’m coming!” Lucy shouted back.

“You better be!” they heard Amy reply.

Flynn’s chuckle was lost when he came apart, spilling inside her. The historian shortly after him.

The man took a moment before getting away from her and getting his pants back in place. “I should… Ah, answer the door before she kicks it down” he said and she nodded, still panting a bit. “Try not to move much”

She watched as he made his way to the front door.

“Going, Amy!” he called out.

Lucy swallowed and managed to get her panties back on without much movement, but she wouldn’t be able to get off the table without wasting their effort. She resigned one she decided that there was no hiding what they were doing before Amy arrived.

“Do I want to know?” she heard her sister question and could almost see her with her arms crossed in her chest.

“Well, that’s up to you and to Lucy to discuss,” Garcia said getting into Lucy’s view, Amy right after him.

“Can’t believe you forgot lunch” the younger Preston commented, avoiding looking at her sister altogether.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault, I’m on meds” protested the historian.

“So, you’re really trying, huh?” Amy asked giving a shy look between the two.

“Well, yes” Lucy gave in.

“And meds?” the younger woman seemed a bit concerned.

“It’s mostly because of my treatment of before”

“So you were on meds not to have a baby, now you’re on them to have one” Amy grinned.

“Basically” Preston nodded.

“Guess I’m gonna be happy just being aunt Amy”

Flynn checked his watch, “Well, ladies, I’d love to stay, but I have some errands to run, a few friends to insult me for being basically missing for years” he gave Lucy a kiss just long enough before Amy could protest and moved to go. “See you later”

“See you”

“Bye”

Amy waited for the door to close before she faced her sister, “If he’s as good as he looks, I doubt you’ll need these meds, sis”

“Amy!”

“What? He’s hot!”

“I’m aware, he’s my husband! Thank you very much!”

Amy rolled her eyes “You say you know but waited too much time to marry him, for my tastes”

“You know what it was like on the job”

“Still, could have climbed that tree earlier”

Lucy rolled her eyes, unable to contain a smile at her sister’s comment.

The younger Preston got herself a chair. “So, where are we having lunch?”


End file.
